My Torture KisaIta Ch 1
by Demon Dairy
Summary: Okay so I have just joined this site a couple days ago and this was my first KisaIta on DA so hopefully you all like it! This is a two ch. story so don't expect anymore after ch. 2 Link to DA account: http://soubi-x-ritsuka./


Itachi was sitting at his office desk and sighed in disappointment. He was waiting for his boyfriend Kisame to get done with his business meeting so they could go home but he was taking forever

"Itachi what are you doing???" asked a familiar voice.

"Waiting for Kisame but he's taking for ever with his meeting" said Itachi as he smacked his head on the desk.

"So teach him a lesson" said Deidara.

"A lesson???" asked Itachi

"When he wants sex deny him until he submits to your demands. That's what I did to Sasori and it works wonders" said Deidara.

"And it's a pain in the ass" said Sasori as he walked by hitting Deidara in the head with a stack of papers.

"For me" said Deidara.

Sasori flipped him off and walked around the corner.

"Like that." Said Deidara

"Huh???" asked Itachi

"He has no idea for what hell I'm going to give him tonight" said Deidara as a smirk crossed his face.

"You're an evil blonde bitch" said Itachi.

"Why thank you" said Deidara as a smile crossed his face

"Oh go away" said Itachi as he threw a paper wad at the blonde's face.

"Trust me it works" said Deidara as he walked off.

"For you" said Itachi

"What do you mean" asked Deidara turning around.

"Well………Kisame and I actually haven't………..done it" said Itachi as he whispered the last part.

"But you've been together for two years!!!!" cried Deidara.

"Gee thanks" said Itachi.

"Well then…….do what I did" said Deidara.

"What exactly???" asked Itachi.

"Play seductive" said Deidara

"………..no" said Itachi

"There just isn't any helping you" said Deidara as he walked off.

2 Hours Later

Itachi felt someone rub his back and slowly opened his eyes.

"Let's go home" said Kisame as he helped Itachi out of his chair.

30 minutes later

Itachi finished pulling on his t-shirt and boxers or aka his night attire and laid on his side of the bed.

Kisame walked in the door with only a pair of boxers on making Itachi blush slightly.

"Something wrong???" asked Kisame.

Itachi quickly got up and started walking towards the bathroom when his arm was caught by his blue skinned lover.

"Itachi………..did I do something???" asked Kisame.

"Other than taking forever in a meeting when all I wanted to do was spend time with you tonight???" asked Itachi, trying to avoid the real reason he was walking away.

There was silence and Itachi thought he had really hurt Kisame until he felt himself pulled against his lover's chest making him tense. He felt Kisame's flawless sculpted torso making him shudder. He felt Kisame start to nibble on his neck so he could add to the collection of permanent bite indentations. Itachi gasped slightly as he felt Kisame start to nip at his weak spot. He felt Kisame ghost his way down his lightly muscled figure and stop just above the tip of his boxers making Itachi flinch. His eyes suddenly widened as he felt Kisame start to tug at the rim of his boxers. He yelped and pulled away from Kisame and backed up against the wall.

Itachi looked at Kisame with an expression of fear and shock.

"Itachi I'm sorry I shouldn't have___________" he started but was cut of

"YOU'RE RIGHT!!!!!! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE!!!!!!!!" screamed Itachi as his fear and shock turned to anger.

Kisame looked at the Uchiha in complete shock. Itachi had never screamed before.

"Itachi I'm sorry I________________" he tried to explain but was cut off again.

"I DON'T CARE!!!!!!!! JUST GET OUT!!!!!!!!" screamed Itachi.

Kisame felt his heart sink and hung his head as he walked out of their bedroom.

Once the door closed Itachi went and sat on the bed. He looked over on his bedside table and saw the necklace with the little Uchiha family crest on it with his and Kisame's name engraved on it. He picked it up and looked at it. Kisame got on his birthday four months ago and he had always promised to where it.

"Dammit!!!" yelled Itachi as he flung it across the room and let it hit the wall and drop to the floor.

Itachi put his face in his hands and began to cry. He felt bad about yelling at Kisame but he really was afraid. He was afraid of having sex.

Flashback

Itachi had just started at what was his current job. His first boss was Madara who was strict and to be totally honest a complete asshole. This didn't really bother Itachi as much as how his boss kept acting around him. Whenever he walked past him in a hallway he felt him run his hand over his leg as they passed making him freeze in mid step. He thought it was his imagination until it started happening every time they crossed paths.

One day he was told to go to his office to see his boss. He reluctantly entered his boss's office and closed the door. His blinds had been closed and it was pretty dim considering. Madara was sitting at his computer typing but stopped when he heard Itachi come in.

Madara suddenly reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a gun. Before Itachi could even react the gun was fired. Itachi put his arms up in defense but put them down slowly when he didn't feel an impact, let alone a noise. He looked down to see a needle stuck in him. He pulled it out and gave Madara a questioning look until he started to feel sleepy. It suddenly clicked for him and he tried to go for the door but barely got two feet before he collapsed.

4 Hours Later

Itachi woke up in a small private…………….bathroom???? He looked around confused until he noticed his hands were cuffed. The door suddenly opened to reveal Madara.

"What the hell!?!?!" yelled Itachi

Madara smirked and bent down to Itachi's level. He lifted Itachi's face up and pulled him into a kiss. Itachi's eyes widened and he pulled away from his boss.

"Aww what's the matter??? Don't you like it my little weasel???" he taunted as he reached down and grabbed the crotch area of Itachi's pants.

Itachi yelped and closed his legs making the smirk on Madara's face widen. He picked the Uchiha up, brought him to his oversized desk, and laid him on top of it. He crawled on top of Itachi and started undoing his shirt.

"Stop it!!!" yelled Itachi as he tried to push Madara's hands away weakly with his cuffed hands.

Madara chuckled sadistically at the younger man's attempts and put his hands above his head and cuffed them to a desk drawer handle. After he finished this task he continued undoing Itachi's shirt. Once done he opened it up to reveal a tanned medium built body.

"How dare you keep this hidden from me under a loose business shirt" said Madara as he ran his hand down the soft tan skin.

Itachi flinched and looked away. He suddenly gasped as he felt Madara start to play with one of his nipples.

He suddenly felt Madara start to suck on one of his now perk nipples and gasped.

End Flashback

It's pretty obvious what happened next but after that incedent Itachi was never the same. He became quiet and reserved. One day though Madara was fired because someone else who had been raped by him reported it. He would come to find out later that it was his current best friend Deidara.

Itachi didn't want to think about these things anyore. He laid down on the bed and quickly fell asleep

Middle of the Night

Kisame quietly opened the door to his and Itachi's room and quietly walked over to the bed. He bent down on his knees and watched his little weasel sleep. He always looked innocent when he slept. He played with his lover's hair for a little while and then kissed him lightly on the head.

"I really am sorry" whispered Kisame before he stood up and left.

Next Morning

Itachi woke up to the annoying sound of his alarm clock. He reached over and turned it off then sat up. He rubbed his eyes and then proceeded with his daily routine.

1 Hour Later

Itachi was sitting on the sofa waiting for Kisame. He was still angry but there was only one car. Itachi never really understood that. Kisame was a millionaire yet he only had one car.

"Ready" asked Kisame in a voice that was hopeful that the Uchiha wasn't mad at him anymore.

No such luck.

Itachi didn't answer or even look at Kisame. He simply got up and went out to the car. Kisame unlocked it and Itachi climbed in followed by Kisame.

"Ita____" tried Kisame but….

"Shut up" said Itachi in a cold voice as he looked out the window while trying to sit as far from Kisame as the seat would let him.

Kisame sighed sadly and started the car.

FF

As they arrived and parked in the parking lot Itachi immediately got out and left Kisame by himself without so much as an acknowledgement that he existed.

In The Office

Itachi was sitting at his little cubicle not really doing anything when a happy voice surprised him

"Heeeeeellllloooo Itachi-san" said the always happy Deidara.

"……hi" said Itachi.

"How did it go!?!?!?!" Deidara asked eagerly.

"I don't want to talk about it" said Itachi.

"Come on!!!!!!" said Deidara in a slightly whiny tone.

"I said no" said Itachi slightly annoyed.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaase!!!!!!!" begged Deidara.

"I SAID NO DEIDARA NOW GO AWAY!!!!!!!!!" screamed Itachi angrily.

Deidara was shocked at first but lowered his head and walked off.

Itachi put his hands in his head and sighed. He didn't want to yell at Deidara but he couldn't handle it today.

There was suddenly an envelope thrown on his desk. He looked up to see Sasori.

"What's this????" he asked.

"Well Itachi it appears to be a letter" said Sasori in his smart ass tone.

"I know that puppet balls but who is it from" said Itachi

"I don't know it was just lying in your mailbox in the lobby" said Sasori as he walked off to hand out mail to others.

He opened the letter up and some little pictures fell out. He pushed them off to the side without even looking at them and opened the letter and read

Dear Itachi

Remember four years ago??? I do. You looked so cute whenever I touched you and you were even cuter when I fucked you in the office. Do you remember that??? I know I do. I also found out where you live and that you have a lover named Kisame right??? Well it doesn't matter I found you and you will be mine my little weasel

Sincerely Madara.

Itachi put the letter down with his now shaking hand. He looked over at the pictures that had fallen out and picked them up. He turned them over and froze. They were pictures of him being raped that day.

FLASHBACK

Madara moved down Itachi's torso leaving bite marks as he went.

Itachi whimpered as tears built up in his eyes. He suddenly felt Madara undo his pants and cried out in fear.

"Please stop Madara san!!!!!" cried Itachi as his pants and boxers were ripped off.

He suddenly arched his back and screamed in pain as he felt Madara force himself into him.

"PLEASE MADARA STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT HURTS!!!!!!!!!!!!! TAKE IT OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Itachi as pain coursed through his body making him dig his nails into the edge of the desk.

Madara ignored Itachi's pain filled screams and began pumping in and out of the younger man making him cry out in more pain.

Itachi let tears run down his cheeks as he felt himself start to bleed.

"So you really are a little virgin" said Madara as he kept pumping in and out of Itachi.

Madara watched Itachi squirm and cry at the pain, turning him on even more. He leaned over Itachi and seized his lips in a teeth crashing kiss. He forced his tongue into the younger man's mouth and started messaging their tongues together.

Itachi suddenly arched his back in pain as Madara hit his spot too hard. Mdara lleaned over and undid the cuffs holding Itachi to the desk. He lifted Itachi up in a sitting position and put his cuffed hands around his neck and began thrusting into Itachi again.

Itachi let out a new scream of pain as Madara went into him deeper and started to make him bleed more. He felt Madara's thrusts getting erratic and faster and knew what was coming.

"PLEASE MADARA DON'T!!!!!!!!!" screamed Itachi.

Madara smirked and made one last thrust and came deep inside Itachi.

Itachi arched his back in pain as he felt Madara pouring into him. He felt the cuffs being undone and fell back onto the desk in exhaustion. Madara roughly pulled out of Itachi making him yelp.

Itachi felt blood and seed slowly pour out and whimpered. He felt his pants being put back on and then got picked up and carried off and then passed out.

End Flashback  
_________________________

**My Torture KisaIta ch.1** by ~Soubi-x-Ritsuka

Drag and Drop to Collect


End file.
